Surrender
by thesirenserenity
Summary: To her, there was no doubt in her mind. She had surrendered all of herself to him. The question was, when would he realize it? GaLe one-shot


_To her, there was no doubt in her mind. She had surrendered all of herself to him._

 _The question was, when would he realize it?_

Levy relished in the past few years. He had started as an enemy, fighting her in the battle between their guilds, injuring her and her teammates, kidnapping and hurting Lucy. She had had nightmares about it for many months, jerking out of her sleep, scared that she will be back on the tree. His raw power was overwhelming and she knew how it could be used to hurt.

Yet, it had helped her become who she was today.

Then, she had saw how his power could be used to protect, to heal. He had thrown himself in front of her, mere days after she had been hanging on the tree by his hand. He had taken the whole of a lightning attack, using his power to absorb it. She was unharmed, protected by his hand.

She realized that she needed him.

He became a guildmate; someone to befriend, forgive. Family. Though the guild hadn't accepted him with open arms right away, he had still wormed his way into their hearts. Unwillingly, yet he was still there. His presence was comforting and relaxing. She knew he could protect her, knew that he would protect her. It had taken time to build trust, but she had seen how hard he worked to do so. The ironic thing was, he tried to make it seem as though he didn't care if they trusted him.

It was a defense mechanism. One that she wanted to push through.

He had become her partner. They watched each other's backs, practically read each other's minds. They could sit together in silence for hours, and she felt as though she knew him better than having a conversation. His companionship was conversation enough. She knew that no matter what, he was there for her. He did everything to keep her safe, still trying to build that trust, to make up for that crime, both which he had done long before.

He had wormed his way into her heart.

He became the first thing she looked for when she walked in the guild. He became a comforting presence. She could see through his gruffness, knowing that he loved and needed to be loved. She wanted to break down those walls, to have him show her who he truly was, though she could already see it.

She wanted him to trust himself.

She knew that he was just as scarred from their first encounter, knew that he hated himself every day for hurting her, knew that he made every decision with her well-being in mind. She was waiting for him to realize that she had forgiven him and trusted him with her whole being.

She trusted him enough to give up her life for him.

That's why she had given him her air that day. Why she had pressed her lips to his without a second thought, knowing there was a possibility of her dying. That's why she hadn't thought to use her magic. She was desperate enough to keep him alive, to return some of the protection that he had always given her, that she had forgotten about her own well-being. She was willing to give her life up for him.

Because she knew that he would do the same for her without batting an eye.

But they needed to live for each other.

He was her solider, and she was his. They would fight for each other, to fight for their future. She had surrendered to this fact, relished in it even.

Slowly, she knew that she was breaking down his walls. She knew that he would surrender to her feelings, surrender to his feelings.

The question was when?

Gajeel knew that the small girl trusted him with all her heart. He just didn't trust himself.

He had been running on empty heart, hurting people because it showed he was alive, that he had some control. They were sparks that he had to put out, because his spark had died long ago. He had been wounded, deserted by those he had cared for. They had a family, they had a reason to live. He was envious.

Her spark had been the brightest he had ever seen, she cared deeply for her teammates that she fought even though she knew she didn't stand a chance. She had a chance to run, he had given her that, but she had stayed and fought.

So he tried to put her spark out, to hurt her, but it only got brighter.

Then he had been thrown in the place where they stripped him of his shield. They wanted him to be a part of their family, to love and support him. He had tried to resist, to keep his shield up because that was all he had known. But the love and trust in the guild had rekindled his spark.

He fought it, but Levy was the most persistent of all, believing in him unconditionally even though he had every right to be ostracized by her. She trusted him when he had done nothing to earn it, depended on him when he wasn't dependable.

She believed in him, so he fought to protect her spark.

In a lifetime of pushing people away, blaming them for all his mistakes, he had been lonely. But there was no one to blame but himself. He had shackled himself with his fears, his fears of being deserted, of having no one. So he had made himself a prisoner, trying to conquer this by making himself alone.

And she had chipped away at all his walls, slowly breaking them down, making them fall and disappear. She had showed him that it was okay to depend on others, it was okay to share your feelings. He was amazed that she loved him for who he was. She demanded nothing extra, just that he be himself.

When he was at his most hopeless, giving up on the thought of living, she had saved him. She had given him another reason to live.

If she was willing to hold him now, to stay with him forever, then he would surrender to her. He would let her chip his walls away, let her into his heart. He would lay down his life to her and let her do with him as she pleases.

And she wanted them to live, to fight for their future together.

So he surrendered.

 **Loosely based off of** ** _Surrender_** **by Cash Cash. I was listening to it and it reminded me of how Gajeel would feel. Seriously, I almost was in tears writing this... I personally have the hardest time writing for Gajeel and Levy because they are practically cannon. Mashima does such a great job with these two. So much emotion... I feel most the time like I can't do it justice! I hope I captured their essence... Drop me a review and let me know what you think :D**

 **Siren**


End file.
